New Start
by RaphyJaff
Summary: DTBH Duane Lee finds someone, but is she everything she seems to be?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is pure fiction I DO NOT own anyone in this story, other than my character, Megan

Pairing: Duane Lee/OC

Rating: PG at the moment will notify if that changes, will see where the wind takes me!

This is my first fanfic so please leave comments to let me know what you think and whether I should continue.

Chapter 1

My name is Megan and I'm 25 years old. I'm a widow with a 10 year old stepson, Alex and own my own bar on one the beautiful coasts of Hawaii.

I moved to Hawaii 4 years ago after the deaths of my parents, who had taught me to never let an opportunity pass me by, so when a job transfer vacancy came up I jumped at the chance to start over and make a new life for myself, moving halfway across the world from England to USA, Hawaii to be exact. At this time I was working for an international insurance company, and this is how I met my husband, Kai.

Kai was 24 years old and the complete opposite to everything I had imagined I wanted within a husband. He was 5"8, barely 2 inches taller than me as well as skinny as a rake. I always thought this would cause me to be self conscious due to being overweight myself, but he showed me such love and caring that I thought about it only briefly over the 3 years we had together. We were only dating 6 months when Kai proposed to me. I said yes, but it was another 18 months before we finally got married. Those first few months being newlyweds were absolute bliss, and then suddenly Kai started feeling ill. After nagging and nagging he finally conceded to go to the doctors, where he was diagnosed with terminal brain cancer. He was given 12 – 18 months, so we agreed that I would adopt Alex to ensure that he wouldn't end up in foster care. Then after a gruelling 10 months I lost the man I loved.

After the death of Kai, I decided to use the money my parents had left me, yet again start over. I decided to follow my dream of one day owning my own bar on the sea front. I never thought I would move on after my husband, find a love with passion like Kai and I had, but I did and that is where my story starts.

I had just finished dealing with a demanding customer, on my day off (the joys of owning a business), when I ran into a wall. Looking up I realised, it wasn't a wall, it was a man. A guys who was 6" tall, with muscles like I'd never seen.

"I'm so sorry," the man apologised, starting to help me up.

As I righted myself I realised I recognised him, but couldn't think where the hell from.

"Can I buy you a drink, as an apology," he said. I started to laugh, but then he looked at me with a very confused face.

"Sorry," I gasped out between laughs, "It's just I work here so I get free drinks." Telling a white lie to a complete stranger is ok. I'd had too many unsavoury reactions of people before when I told them I owned the place.

He just smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a really pretty laugh, do you know that?" He replied.

That threw me; I hadn't had any sort of compliment like that since Kai was alive.

"Thanks," I stuttered. It was really staring to bug me though because I knew I had seen him before, but I wouldn't have forgotten a body like that, would I? I couldn't believe it after nearly 2 years I was reacting physically to a guy.

He smiled again.

"Duane Lee," I heard being shouted from the bar doorway. Looking up saw another guy, shorter, with long hair and tattoos all over his arms.

I looked at the man standing in front of me, that's where I recognised him from. The snippets of Dog the Bounty Hunter I'd seen when my dad had it on. He was the eldest son, and the guy, now making his way to us, was Leland.

I smiled, realising that Duane Lee was starting to look uncomfortable I wasn't sure why though.

"Hi, I'm Leland," he said as he reached us, holding out his hand to shake it.

"I'm Megan," I said, holding out my hand to shake his,

"And this dope is Duane Lee, but I hope you would know that seeing as how you were talking to him," Leland commented.

"Actually I didn't know that until you shouted it from across the bar, so thanks for that," I smirked.

Duane Lee was starting to get fidgety realising that we hadn't actually introduced ourselves.

"Dude," Leland snorted as he hit DL on the chest, "You're here talking to a pretty lady and you don't even introduce yourself."

Blushing, Duane Lee didn't answer, so with a cheeky grin on my face, I answered for him, "We were talking about other things, weren't we?"

"Oh yeah and what might that be?" Leland asked.

"Apparently I have a nice laugh, isn't that right?" taking the mickey out of him. I suddenly realised that I hadn't felt this relaxed flirting with someone in a very long time, even before Kai.

Duane Lee nodded and gave me a smile right back, showing that he wasn't offended or embarrassed.

"Yes, well Little Miss Megan here doesn't seem to have very good balance, she barely tapped into me when she went flying," he responded.

He caught my eyes and I realised how they felt like they pierced my soul.

Leland must have realised that he had been forgotten about, as cleared his throat, grabbing both our attention.

Then suddenly a shout went up in the air.

"Mom!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this a very short chapter

Chapter 2

We all turned to look at where the shout had come from, and there stood Alex, with his friend's mom stood behind him. He came rushing over to us and threw his arms around my waist sobbing. I looked at my friend, Lana. She stood there with an apologetic look on her face. "He fell in playground and sprained his wrist," she explained. I nodded knowingly, ever since his father died, every time he hurt himself he had to have me kiss it better.

Crouching down I looked at Alex and asked him what hurt.

"My hand," he quietly stuttered.

"Let me kiss it better then" I said, as I did just that. He started to sniff and wiped at his, now, running nose with his arm.

I slowly stood up and realised both Leland and Duane Lee were still stood there watching the interaction.

"This is Alex," I said, introducing him to the two men.

Duane Lee seemed to be in shock but Leland just put out his hand and said, "Hi Alex, I'm Leland."

Alex smiled shyly, "I know you're on TV."

"Alex!" I exclaimed, couldn't believe he had been that blunt.

"Then you know who this dolt is?" Leland answered hitting at Duane Lee out of his trance.

"Yea he's Duane Lee, your brother." Alex softly replied.

"Hiya kid," Duane Lee finally responded.

"Alex," Lana spoke, "You coming back to our house for the sleepover?"

"Yea!" he shouted, now he had seen me.

"Let's go then, you can tell everyone how you met Dog's …" she commented as she led him from the bar.

I smiled softly as I watched them leave.

"So you married then?" Duane Lee asked, wanting to know more about this girl he knocked over.

"Widowed, actually." I replied.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Well I'd better be going," I said, "Hope you guys have a good night."

"Thanks," Leland said, "You too."

Duane Lee just smiled as I turned to leave the bar.

I was just fishing my car keys from my bag when I heard someone shout, "Megan."

Turning around there stood Duane Lee.

"Yeah?" I asked "Everything ok?"

"Everything's fine, I just wanted to do this," he said bending his head and crashing his lips onto mine.

His lips were so soft whilst his beard rubbed against the skin on my cheek, and I felt aroused for the first time in a long while. I started to kiss him back, swinging my arms around his neck and pulling harder towards me.

I suddenly heard the noise of and engine and it pulled me from my aroused daze. Realising what I was doing I grabbed at my keys, jumped in my car and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

I started to pull into my driveway, when I realised that I couldn't remember how I had got home. All of this from a kiss, from a stranger. A kiss I had reacted to, like none before, even my beloved husband.

I slowly moved my way from the car to my front door, as I went to unlock the door I noticed that my hands were shaking. I made my way into the house, through the living room to the kitchen where I dropped my handbag and keys on the table. I then placed the kettle on, so I was able to have one of my pleasures that I couldn't give up when I moved to Hawaii, and that is a good cup of tea.

Kai had never understood, but for me a relaxing cup of tea could solve all my problems, or at least gave me the opportunity to think of my options. So I took my cup out on to the lanai and sat down to relax. Sitting there I started to repeat the meeting with Duane Lee in my head. With my eyes shut, I started to doze off. Next thing I know I'm on the beach, standing up I started to make my way down to the sea, when I suddenly see someone walking towards me. As they came closer I recognised them, shaking my head, I must be hallucinating, it couldn't be Kai, could it? Smiling at me he continued to walk closer, whi,st I stood frozen just watching.

"E Ku'u Aloha" Kai said as he came to a stop in front of me.

Still disbelieving I reached out to touch him, but my hand went straight through him.

"I'm not really here," Kai commented "I'm a figment of your imagination."

"What?" I asked, really confused by this point.

"I'm here, because you want me to behere."

"But why?" I replied " Why would I want you here?"

"Because you're in conflict", Kai smiled knowingly, "You've meet someone who makes you feel, and that baffles you."

Tears started to fall down my face, "Why would this happen now?" I quietly asked.

"Because you need to move on," Kai whispered.

"No, no, no I don't, I'm fine as I am. You haven't been gone long enough for me to even consider moving on!" I shouted.

"You need to do this, you need to find someone who will love you as much as I did, because I'm no longer here to do that"

I looked at him tears now pouring down my blotched face as I think about what he has said.

"I give you my blessing, move on, find someone and be truly happy, just like you deserve, and give Alex a good role model, please do this for me."

"Kai, you can't ask this of me" I whispered desperately, "I love you too much."

"I love you too, but there could be someone else out there that will love you too, you just need to take a chance. So promise me, you will do that."

"Kai..."

"PROMISE ME," Kai shouted despairingly.

"I promise, I promise" I placated.

Kai smiled at me and then began to lower his head whilst I started to reach up when suddenly I jerk, waking myself up and finding myself back on my lanai.

Faintly I heard "Always keep your promise."

I leaned back in my chair and softly smiled, remembering my dream, that had felt so real.

Thinking about what had happened, I stood up and made my way into the house, deciding on what to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

Once inside I dashed to my bedroom to jump in the shower and get changed. Whilst in the shower I though over Kai's promise, was I going to get into my pyjamas and crawl into bed and watch TV or was I going to put something nice on and head back top the bar. Once dried I decided not to let this opportunity pass me by. I had never broken a promise before and I wasn't about to start now, even if it was from a dream.

Jumping in the car I headed back to one of my favourite places, my seaside bar. Pulling into the owner's car space, I jumped out and headed inside.

"Hi," I said to Leo one of the bouncers.

"Hiya Megan, what you doin' back here, brah?" Leo, asked.

Looking up at him, which wasn't easy considering his size, being over 6 foot 6, I answered, "I've come to have a drink and relax seeing as though Alex is away for the night."

"I wondered where the little scamp was earlier," Leo smiled, everyone here knowing who my son was and the havoc he liked to create.

Smiling back I walked into the bar. It was swarming as was common on a Friday night, weaving my way through the crowd I made my way to be bar. I waved at Katie, one of my brilliant managers, who helped keep the place running.

"Hi babe, what you doing back here?" Katie inquired.

"Havin' a drink," I replied.

"What do ya fancy?" she asked.

"I'll have a Bahama Mama," grinning to myself.

Katie's eyebrows shot up, looking at me like I was insane, as this is one of our most potent cocktails, but never one to question she went ahead and poured it.

"There ya go hun," she smiled, probably asking herself what I was up to.

"Cheers," I replied and turned around to soak up the atmosphere.

That was one of my favourite things about owning this place, the variety of people who visited and watching how they interacted with each. Luckily we didn't have too many problems, which was surprising considering most of the employees had been in prison at some point. You see when I had set this place up I had decided I want to help people get their lives back on track, in a similar way that Kai had helped me. Best way to do that was to create employment for those who can't get it elsewhere, so that's what I did. Only Katie didn't have a record, but she had come from a poor background, in fact when she applied she looked like a waif, all skin and bone, but she had blossomed and was a good leader.

Looking around I suddenly caught a glimpse of the real reason I was there, Duane Lee. Smiling to myself I manoeuvred my way over to where he was standing. Steeling myself on the inside I tapped him on his shoulder. Swirling around he very nearly knocked me over…again.

"Sorry…" he started then realised who I was, "Hiya, you back again?"

"Yeah, sorry about earlier," I answered.

"That's okay, didn't mean to scare you off," he responded.

"You didn't really, I'm back," I grinned.

"So you are,"

"Hello remember me" I heard, spinning around I was met with Leland.

"Hi," I greeted sheepishly.

"Hi right back at ya," he smirked, "So what did my brother do that would scare you off?"

"Nothing, I just had to go and do a few things at home" I shot back.

"Oh yeah, just a few things and what would they include?" Leland leered jokingly.

As I went to respond I felt a hand making its way around my waist, turning my head to the side I realised Duane Lee was suddenly up close. I started to lean back when I realised that something had started up not far from us, with a couple of customers. Kicking off my heels I made a dash for Leo, who would hopefully be able to sort it out, only to be on the floor in the next second.

"You ok?" Duane Lee asked as he picked me up from the floor.

"Yeah, just need to get Leo," I said as I started to walk towards the door.

"Who?" Leland asked.

"The bouncer," I reply.

"Come here that often that you know the staff by name?" Leland smirked.

"Hell yeah!"

However as we were talking the fight seemed to have doubled and suddenly Duane lee and Leland were involved, knowing they could handle themselves I desperately tried to signal to Katie and Leo for assistance as I could no longer get to the front door. Katie realising what was happening contacted Leo and the other two bouncers via walkie talkies. Watching them come to the rescue I could but hope that Duane Lee and Leland were okay. Then suddenly I could see them emerging and were helping the bouncers escort people off the premises. Making my way to the door I could see who was involved and make sure everything was sorted.

"Hey," Leo greeted me yet again as he finished dealing with the group involved.

"Sorted?" I asked wanting to make sure there would be no more scuffles inside.

"Yeah, pretty sure that was all of them, luckily we had some help from those two," pointing over at Duane Lee and Leland who were making their way over to us.

Smiling gently I silently agreed with Leo.

"Think we owe you a drink, don't you agree Megan?" Leo stated.

"Yes, come on let's go in and sort you out."

Make my way over to the bar with both guys following me, I turned to ask them what they fancied.

"Budweiser, please," Leland answered.

"Me too."

Making my way round to the other side of the busy bar I collected to three buds, one for myself of course.

Both boys looked at me shocked.

"I know I joked about you coming here often enough to know names, but how on earth are you allowed to do that?" Leland asked.

"I own the place," I answered your document here...


End file.
